


The Corrupting Boy

by Trekiael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Profanity, Shameless Smut, Slightly Underage, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekiael/pseuds/Trekiael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes from a good, proper family. But ever since he met Dean, the rebellious side in him has woken up and he has learnt a new way to enjoy life to its fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corrupting Boy

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written after the prompt: "Cas full on rebelled against heaven. Like if you think about it Cas is kind of a little shit. 
> 
> So why are there not more AU’s where he is a rebellious teenager whose parents blame Dean Winchester for “corrupting him” 
> 
> like I want Cas sneaking out while Dean waits up the street for him in the impala. I want Cas to get drunk and have lots of sex with Dean only to have to straighten up early sunday morning and go to church with his family. "

Castiel slammed the door close, making a face at the shrill voice on the other side screeching at him. Naomi overreacting again. Shaking his head, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket (short, punkish, a present from Dean, stolen of course, that Naomi tried to throw away more than once and Castiel always managed to save), and made his way down the few steps on the porch before strolling down the street in his nice suburb.

 

Castiel hated it. He didn't used to, not to this point. Once, he loved his family, admired his older brothers, and liked to make his father proud. He understood that some s mattered more than others, understood self-sacrifice for the sake of success and fame. And rules. So many rules.

 

Sure, he had always been the odd one. Too curious. Testing boundaries. Trying new stuff. Sometimes breaking rules. But he wasn't a bad kid or anything.

 

And then he met Dean.

 

At first he had been assigned by his Father to help him. As a good student, it was always bonus points to help a kid that had difficulties. They were good people after all. Going to church every Sunday, contributing to the community, giving money to charity. Good Christians.

 

But Dean changed everything. Contrary to popular belief, Dean was not an idiot. Far from it. On many aspects, he could outsmart Castiel. He had good insight, instincts, was observant and witty and knew a lot about movies and music. He was not textbook smart, not like his genius little brother. He was a bit near sighted too, unlike Castiel who was quite the born strategist, but he certainly was no idiot.

 

Dean, as it turned out, really, really hated rules and hierarchy. A free spirit. Independant, wild, his own ruler. The type that could achieve anything if he put his mind to it, and would not be bothered to drop everything and start again from scratch if needed. You could drop him off in a huge city with nothing and he would find a way to fend for himself. He would probably never get rich, unless he found a niche he really liked, but he knew how to live life to its fullest.

 

You could either really like Dean, or despise him, rarely anything in between. For someone like Castiel, who had been raised in such a strict world where obedience was primal, he was fascinating. And the more he got to know him, the closer he felt to that kind of lifestyle. It was not simply about being rebellious anymore, it was about living, truly, deeply, with every pore of his skin.

 

He waved at a neighbour as he passed in front of her perfectly painted white picket fence, inwardly cheering at her confused expression. Castiel perfectly well knew that she kept on advising Naomi to send him to a boarding school at every bookclub meeting, to 'straighten him up'. He couldn't stand her. Or anyone there. With their fake smiles and self-righteousness. They thought they were so much better than anyone else.

 

Around the corner, he casually strolled to Mr Darcy's house. He knew where the spare key was hidden (under the flower pot, how imaginative), and he knew Mr Darcy was away for six more weeks. Castiel didn't whistle, because even Dean hadn't managed to change him into someone more relaxed. Castiel was still quite serious and focused, and often looked like he was frowning. Except when he was with Dean.

 

The car was in the garage, as he left it two days ago the last time he used it. And had Dean get his fun with it, turning it into what he called a 'pimp ride'. Dean did it for the laugh, but Castiel actually liked it, which made Dean roll his eyes and rant at his poor taste. Castiel didn't care.

 

Sliding in the front seat, he turned the ignition, loud hip hop immediately blasting. He smiled a little and exited the garage, driving to the not-so-nice part of town. Dean was most probably at Bobby's garage, where he worked on most week-ends, so Castiel immediately drove there.

 

As expected, the shiny black Impala, Dean's baby, was parked in front. And beside it, working on another car with a small radio on the roof probably blasting classic rock, was a shirtless Dean. Castiel smiled and bit his lip at the sight of that back.

 

There was something else about Dean, that couldn't be ignored. He was absolutely gorgeous. At 18 (they celebrated his birthday 3 months ago), he was starting to look less like a teenager and more like a man. He still had that way-too-pretty face, but Cas could already tell that once he would outgrow the delicate prettiness he would be absolutely stunning. That face was already criminal. Decieving, too, as at first glance people would think he was soft and sweet (not that he couldn't be sweet, occasionally, when no one was looking).

 

Suffice to say, Castiel still couldn't believe that this perfect (alright, not perfect, Dean was full of flaws, which Castiel didn't mind in the slightest, but physically, at least, he was absolutely perfect and no one could tell him otherwise) boy had set his sight on him.

 

Castiel killed the engine as Dean came closer, grinning and cleaning his hands on a piece of rag. He had motor oil smeared a little everywhere, and his chest was glistening with sweat. In the sunlight, his eyes looked unbelievably green and his teeth blindingly white. Castiel bit his lip, heat rushing south, before he hastily exited the car.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Heya, Cas.”

 

Dean didn't stop walking closer until he had Castiel pressed against his own door, one leg between his and his tongue down his throat. Kissing Dean was like getting a piece of a delicious treat that you could never get enough of. Castiel's hands were on Dean's chest, uncaring about the sweat, appreciating the firm muscles under smooth, unblemished skin. God Dean was way, way too sexy for Castiel's own good.

 

He was developping a serious problem down his pants, unconsciously jerking his hips a little against Dean's leg, when they finally broke the kiss. They stayed close, though, staring into each other's eyes with so much desire you could almost see sparks. Their lips were parted, mere inches from each other as they gently panted. Castiel's hips kept their subtle movements down on Dean's firm thigh while Dean's hand sneaked into the back of his pants to tease the very top of his crack, making Castiel shiver.

 

“When do you finish?”

 

“Give me another twenty minutes and I'm all yours.”

 

Castiel smiled, itched the leg not trapped between Dean's own to his hip, pressing their groins together, all the while tracing the line of Dean's jaw with his the tip of his tongue until he reached his ear, where he stopped to whisper.

 

“Good. I want all of you. And especially-”

 

His hand slid down the front of Dean's pants, directly into his underwear, to cup his half-hard, hot and thick length.

 

“-this part.”

 

Dean groaned in his ear, his own hand sliding deeper in Castiel's pants, middle finger rubbing all along his crack all the way to his hole, and Castiel smiled, ass instinctively pushing against Dean's hand.

 

“Fuck. You fucking tease.”

 

Castiel let his leg drop and took his hand off Dean's pants, making sure to trail over his length on the way out. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and lightly pushed on his chest to make him back off and get back to work. Dean complied with a slight pout, making Castiel chuckled.

 

Since he had twenty minutes to kill, Castiel wandered off, into the garage. He liked it there. It was a bit dirty all the time, even if Dean was quite the clean freak, a bit run down, paint not quite fresh, signs slightly crooked and put at convenient places more than where they would look good. The floor was concrete. There were car parts everywhere they wouldn't get in the way, somewhat organized on shelves. Tools, of course. And it smelt constantly of motor oil.

 

Castiel didn't know the smallest thing about cars, beside the little Dean bothered trying to teach him. He was not particularly interested. He couldn't picture himself working in a garage. But he liked how human and real all of that felt. He had discovered a taste for these kind of places. Places that bore history, life. The kind of places that common people woud call trashy, that his parents would be scandalized discovering he set his perfect proper feet in. He liked them even more so than Dean, and Dean had a deep aversion for the shiny and fake.

 

Castiel couldn't help thinking, each time Dean fucked him rough and hard in those kind of places, about his parents' faces if they were ever to find out. They already believed that Dean was a bad influence, corrupting him. The were absolutely right, even if they didn't know one tenth of the truth, and Castiel loved it, absolutely loved it.

 

He saw Bobby grumbling on the phone in his office through the window and made his way to it. He lightly knocked and when Bobby waved him inside, entered. He waited a few minutes, looking around at the pictures and notes and everything that covered the walls until Bobby was done. Finally, Bobby slammed the phone down.

 

“Ass-licking roach can hump a toad.”

 

Castiel smiled at that. Bobby's insults were always so creative. He used to be very confused by them. Now he didn't even try to make sense of them anymore, simply appreciated them for what they were.

 

“Hey kiddo. Came to snatch the pretty-faced idjit?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Bobby chuckled and clasped Castiel's shoulder on the way to the fridge.

 

“Beer?”

 

“Please.”

 

Bobby nodded and grabbed two beers. That was one of the things Castiel liked about the man. He was not the most law-abiding citizen and didn't try to pretend being the perfect model for them. Although, in many ways, he was. He was real, down to Earth, didn't take any bullshit (Dean had tried to lie and hide the fact that he and Castiel were having sex to Bobby at first. Tried was the key word), and gave the best advices.

 

For the next few minutes, Castiel sat in the chair on the other side of Bobby's desk, sipping his fresh beer and toying with the label while they chatted a little. Bobby asked about school and his family, and Castiel talked. He felt comfortable around the man who was a good listener and under the rough exterior, guenuinely cared.

 

Dean came in after a while, changed in his regular clothes and fresh from a quick shower. Castiel sprung up, finished his beer and joined his side before he could say anything.

 

“Alright Bobby, we're going. See ya tomorrow.”

 

“Bye kids. Have fun. Don't do anything I'd have to report to your dad.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at that, but they all knew that meant almost nothing. John was quite the strict father, not unlike Castiel's own, albeit in a less prim-and-proper way. He didn't know about them, but he didn't particularly care to either. Like Castiel's father, too, he wasn't home very often anyway. Bobby was a good man that always looked after Dean and Sam, and now Castiel as well. In his own way.

 

Castiel thanked him and they left. They walked to the Impala, as usual Castiel's borrowed car staying at the garage until the next day, as Castiel would come back to fetch it before church. They slid inside and Castiel breathed in deeply. He loved the smell of that car. Old leather and Dean's own smell mixing to create the space he loved the most in the entire world.

 

“So. Where are you taking me?”

 

The double-entendre wasn't lost on Dean who smirked and briefly squeezed his inner thigh, right under his crotch.

 

“There's this old theater where they project black and white movies. There's barely anyone ever in there. Don't ask me how they still manage to run it, cause I've got no clue.”

 

Castiel smiled.

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

And indeed it was. They parked on the small parking lot situated in an inner court behind the theater. It was empty safe for a small beaten down car that could have belonged to the employee that drowsily greated them at the entrance. He was obviously high, and bored out of his guts, playing on the old computer that didn't even have a flat screen.

 

They bought their tickets and some popcorn and made their way into the single room. As the parking lot suggested, it was completely empty. It smelt of dust and worn fabric. The ventilation didn't work properly. There was an odd buzzing sound beside the one of the scratchy voices in the movie. And it was dark as night.

 

The sat in the far back, under the alcove created by the projection room above. They had a full view on the entire room while being completely isolated. Castiel shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the seat beside him while Dean slouched in his seat and stuffed his face with a handful of pop corns.

 

For a few minutes, they watched the movie, simply basking in the atmosphere, each other, and munching on pop corn. Then Dean straightened up and without bothering to be subtle about it, started sucking on Castiel's neck. Castiel hummed and tilted his head slightly to the side to grant him better access, while grabbing Dean's hand and sliding it under his shirt, to his chest. Castiel loved having his nipples played with, and Dean knew it, so he caught on quickly and did just that.

 

For a moment, Castiel enjoyed the ministrations, breathing deeply and nibbling on his bottom lip while Dean covered his neck with hickeys (Naomi was going to screech. Castiel couldn't bring himself to care), and pinched his nipples until they were hard. After a moment, though, Dean's lips slid up to his ear and latched on his earlobe.

 

“Wanna suck my cock?”

 

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Don't ask stupid questions, Dean.”

 

He felt Dean grin against his skin and couldn't repress a smile himself. He turned his head to catch Dean's lips, kissing him deeply while reaching for the zipper of his jeans. By now, he could open buckle, button and zipper single handedly without even having to glance down, and in a few dexterous moves, access was granted. He brushed his thumb over the bulge there before wriggling his hand inside, pulling out Dean's length.

 

Their mouth disconnected with a smack and they grinned at each other briefly. Then Castiel was bending forward. He inhaled deeply once he was close to Dean's cock, taking in his scent. He had taken a shower not long ago, so he smelt clean, but sufficiently long ago to smell like himself again. And Castiel loved it.

 

He started by teasing the head with his lips, ever so slightly brushing them against it. His tongue joined in, sneaking past his lips to lightly tease the hole, circle the head, tickle the spot under it. Tilting his head to the side, he trailed lips and tongue along the length, all the way to the base, then back up. He kept on teasing for a little while, until Dean's fingers in his hair were clenching just a little bit too hard, Castiel's clue that it was time to get it on.

 

Castiel, they had discovered early, had amazing control over his gag reflex. After the first few failed attempts at deep-throating Dean's lengthy cock, he had tried to control it, which had been surprisingly easy once he got the trick. So it was without the smallest pause that his lips slid all the way down until they were pressed in Dean's pubic hair and Dean's cock was all the way down his throat.

 

The angle wasn't great, though. So while keeping his mouth firmly in place, Castiel shifted until he was kneeling on the seat, free hand in the space between them. Like this, it was much easier to work his throat around Dean's dick, making him grunt and groan and struggle to keep his hips still.

 

Castiel stayed like this, unmoving except for his throat and tongue, as he reached for his jacket. He blindly searched through it for the bottle of lube he always carried on him and handed it to Dean. He heard the pop sound of it opening while he was busy fumbling with his own pants, opening them and pushing them down, along with his underwear, past his ass, exposing it fully to whoever would happen to pass by.

 

As usual, that thought excited him all the more.

 

He shifted, ass wriggling, to spread his legs as far as the seat would allow. Only once Dean's first lube-covered finger breached him did Castiel start bobbing his head. Making loud, slurping sounds on purpose. It was one of the thing he really enjoyed about sex. All these primal, dirty sounds they could produce. He never tried to cancel them. On the contrary.

 

As he bobbed his head up and down at a regular, neither fast nor slow, pace, Castiel moaned loudly around Dean's cock each time that clever finger would slid in and out. The friction against his sphincter, then his inner walls, the sensation of being filled, the simple fact that it was Dean inside of him and, of course, the stabs against his prostate... Castiel absolutely loved it. And he loved it even more when he knew his entire family would faint if they knew he enjoyed having another man penetrate him. That thought made him want to be even dirtier, to be covered and filled with Dean's semen.

 

Precum was sliding down his throat as Castiel moved faster. Dean had three fingers inside of him now, thrusting them at the rhythm Castiel was setting with his sucking. They were now both moaning and groaning loudly, lost in pleasure. But they both knew they needed more, and as much as they loved the sucking and fingering, they loved the penetrating even more.

 

Castiel tore his mouth off and scrambled off the seat, pushing Dean's fingers out of him as he did so. He stood up, letting his pants fall to his ankles but not bothering to take them off. Dean grabbed him by the waist, and together, they manoeuvred until Cas was sitting on Dean's lap, back to chest, fully impaled by Dean's thick cock.

 

They paused once in place, panting hard. Castiel's head was thrown back onto Dean's shoulder, his mouth wide open. Dean's hands were caressing everywhere they could reach. Castiel's thighs, waist, chest, cock and balls. They stayed like that for a few seconds, taking the time to adjust and appreciate the wonderful feeling, until Castiel lost his patience and started wriggling his hips.

 

It was the clue.

 

They didn't try to take it slow. They rarely did. They both liked it rough, brutal, fast. They had good stamina, both of them, and were able to get hard again quickly enough like the horny teenagers they were if they couldn't last. So they immediately started moving at a merciless pace, Dean's fingers digging into Castiel's hips as he helped him move up and down on his cock.

 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and pleasured filled moaned were loud enough to cover the sound of the movie, but they were both too lost to notice. They were quickly covered in sweat, panting harshly, muscles straining and bodies burning. They wanted more, though. They wanted harder and faster. So Dean pushed to his feet, bent Castiel over the seat in front, and resumed thrusting hard and fast, jostling Castiel with the harsh pounding of his hips, drawing strangled groans from him.

 

Castiel came with a shout immediately followed by a long whine of Dean's name, all over the back of the seat. Dean came with a strangled noise that almost sounded like he was dying, buried balls deep in Castiel's ass and filling him with semen.

 

Once they came down from their mind-blowing orgasm, Dean collapsed back down on the seat, bringing Castiel along with him, still burried deep inside. They laid there for a while, catching their breath, boneless. After a while, Dean raised Castiel up just enough for his soft dick to pop out and carefully put him back down. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his nose in his neck, sighing in contentment, uncaring about the mess they made of themselves.

 

“We forgot a condom again.”

 

Dean's voice was a little muffled. Castiel shrugged and twisted his neck to press a kiss against Dean's sweaty brow.

 

“I don't mind. You know I like having your semen in me.”

 

He even liked feeling it leaking out into his underwear, staining it, while he walked around in public or spoke to his family. It was dirty, and sticky, but he liked it, all of it. And he was not worried about catching anything from Dean. Honestly, they has sex so often he'd be more impressed than anything if Dean managed to sleep with someone else.

 

“Ya know I can't knock you up, right?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and pried Dean's arms off his waist, standing up and bending down to grab his pants, uncaring about pushing his ass into Dean's face. Undeterred, Dean grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, briefly running his tongue over his abused hole before lightly slapping a cheek and answering.

 

“Shut up, I'm hilarious.”

 

Castiel, who had not even tried to stifle his gasp at the delicious feeling of Dean's tongue on his hole, finally straightened up and finished getting dressed.

 

“One must believe what he must to feel good about himself.”

 

Dean glared at him at that and tucked himself back in.

 

“Fine. No burger for you tonight you smartass.”

 

“Dean. I know you love my ass, but going as far as to call it smart...”

 

The drive home (Dean's home, but Castiel felt more at home there than at his own) was spent in light chatting, peaceful silence from them but filled with Metallica. They were in their happy place after their saturday evening session (basically, great sex anywhere they felt like). On the way, the stopped to fetch Sam on his way out of soccer practice. He looked cheerful if a little winded out and dirty.

 

“Hey Dean, Cas!”

 

“Hello Sam.”

 

“Hey Sammy.”

 

Castiel liked Sam. He was 14, all gangly limbs (Castiel wouldn't tell Dean, but he was certain Sam would outgrow him, and probably by a considerable margin) and sweet cheeks. He was guenuinely the nicest kid Castiel knew, with maybe the exception of Samandriel, aka Alphie, who was his cousin and in Sam's class. But most importantly, Dean adored the kid. Completely doted on him. Would do anything for him. And like everything Dean held dear, Castiel couldn't help but grow found of him too.

 

That night, Dean cooked (burgers, as promised, and of course Castiel had his share), while Castiel helped Sam with his homework (not that he really needed it, but he liked Castiel's insight on history, litterature and language subjects). They ate in front of the TV, more precisely,The Avengers, one of the few things both brothers liked equally.

 

Later, when Sam was back in his room playing an online game with some friends, Dean and Castiel fucked again, in the shower, and again, in Dean's room. After the shower session, They spent a long time sprawled on Dean's bed, Castiel flat on his stomach all spread limbs while Dean ate him out until they were both hard and ready for the third round.

 

They took their time that last round. Still rough, but stopping after only a couple of thrusts to change position, ending up doing around twenty different one. They came when Castiel's knees where on his shoulders, bent fully in half, on his back, with Dean crouching over him and holding on the headboard as he pounded down into him. They fell asleep shortly after that.

 

They woke up barely an hour before church, but they still took the time to have sex again. On their sides, Dean rocking into Castiel from behind, Castiel's leg raised high and held firmly in Dean's grasp. Once Dean came, he rolled Castiel on his stomach and pressed his thumb in his hole to the first knuckle.

 

“Dean? Wha-...?”

 

Dean kissed him between his shoulder blades while reaching with his free hand for his drawer.

 

“Shh... I've got a surprise for you.”

 

Castiel didn't see what the surprise was, but Dean took out his thumb and replaced it with something much, much bigger up until the point it got thin again, his hole closing tightly against the object. He had never used one, but he knew what it was.

 

“You purchased me a plug?”

 

Dean chuckled and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“Yup. I know you love having my cum inside your tight ass. Especially when you're out there. I thought you'd like it in church. Also...”

 

Dean's fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and slowly, gently made it move in a wide circle, dragging a gasp out of Castiel.

 

“It'll keep you entertained until you are done and come back to me.”

 

Castiel groaned, wriggling his ass to feel the plug shift inside.

 

“You are the devil.”

 

But the truth was, he liked it, really liked it. Probably too much. But he was completely up for trying.

 

Since he was running late, he stole Dean's own suit for special occasions (not as nice as his own, and a little too big on him, though not distinctively so as they were built similarly). He reeked of sex, of Dean, and he loved it that way. Shower could wait until after church. For now, feeling Dean all over him and inside him would definitely help going through the torture that was church.

 

Dean drove him to the garage where Castiel's borrowed car was still parked. Castiel would definitely be late if he didn't hurry up, and would have to drive directly to church, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Especially not when Dean smiled at him like that, kissed him slow and deep while squeezing his ass.

 

“One last thing...”

 

Castiel forced his eyes to open.

 

“Hm?”

 

Dean's lips curled right against his own while he reached between Castiel's cheeks, pressing against the plug in a way that made Castiel's knees feel a little weak. But Dean, as it turned out, had a purpose. After a bit of fumbling, there was a click, and suddenly, the plug was shaking. Castiel's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

 

“Oh yes, it vibrates. Have fun, babe.”

 

Castiel groaned, loudly. He was never going to survive church. Not without painting the pew in front of his completely white.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. I apologise for any typos.
> 
> On Tumblr: http://trekiael.tumblr.com/post/84359619947/substiel-cas-full-on-rebelled-against-heaven


End file.
